


Worlds Apart, Right in your Backyard

by LunasWufei



Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [95]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Author does what he wants, F/M, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunasWufei/pseuds/LunasWufei
Summary: Disclaimer: Would you look at that, I am not rich and the owner of these intellectual properties.The muse is fickle, and apparently hates all of my readers. Instead of giving me the inspiration for what they want to see, it gives me these ideas. Speaking of my readers, I love you all. I thank you for the reviews that I do get, and I read all of them. While I might not respond to them all, they are lovely and so very, very appreciated. Anyway, as always, liberties are taken, enjoy please!
Relationships: Jonathan "Pa" Kent/Martha Kent, Jor-El/Lara Lor-Van
Series: Snippets and Fix-Its [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556170
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Worlds Apart, Right in your Backyard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Would you look at that, I am not rich and the owner of these intellectual properties. 
> 
> The muse is fickle, and apparently hates all of my readers. Instead of giving me the inspiration for what they want to see, it gives me these ideas. Speaking of my readers, I love you all. I thank you for the reviews that I do get, and I read all of them. While I might not respond to them all, they are lovely and so very, very appreciated. Anyway, as always, liberties are taken, enjoy please!

She found him staring out over the horizon on their balcony, the sun rising as he stood with his arms behind his back. He had a pensive look on his face, as if the weight of the world rested on his shoulders. She had woken when he moved from bed, and it seemed he was in a panic, but then he seemed to calm down. He turned his head gently, hearing her approach. 

  
  


“Dearest?” His wife asked, and he turned to her, hand on her cheek, and a near desperate kiss to her lips. She melted into the embrace, and then she clenched on him. “What troubles you so?” She asked in a whisper, and he sighed and held her close. 

  
  


“Many things, but only some I can control.” The man said, stroking down her head and neck. “And those I can control, I will be doing just that. Do you trust me, my dear?” He asked, and she looked up at him as if he had asked the stupidest question in the world. He chuckled as they separated, going to the cries of their newborn in the next room. 

  
  


“You have never given me reason to doubt you before, Jor, why would I do that now?” Lara said, and he smiled and got another kiss as their son was now nursing from his mother. 

  
  


“And I shall never wish to do so, my dear.” Jor-El said, kissing her cheek and then the top of their son’s head. He had work to do, and little time to do it in. 

  
  
~WARiyB~

  
  


“You’ve betrayed our people, Jor-El.” Former general Zod said, snarling while confined. “They will burn, run stagnant! How could you do this to your PEOPLE!?” He raged and was even angrier when the man before him did nothing more than blink and tilt his head for a long moment. 

  
  


“Our people are already on the verge of destroying themselves.” Jor said, an almost serenity to his tone. “I have tried to talk to them for decades, Dru-Zod. They refuse to listen, and so… they have none to blame but themselves.” He said, with genuine sorrow. “The council has deemed your punishment to be in the phantom zone. I cannot have that.” He said, turning and then pressing a few buttons on the console a few feet from the containment cell. 

  
  


“Are you going to kill me then, Jor-El?” Zod said with a sneer, and not a small bit of smugness. “You do not have the fortitude to end my life!” He snarled out, and Jor turned to him as the cell started to shrink and solidify. 

  
  


“You would be wrong, Dru-Zod.” Jor said, eyes filled with pain but determination. “I will mourn the man you were, Zod. Krypton will remember what you gave in life, and in death.” With that he finalized the cell being sealed, and then it was off, plummeting in the open ground beneath it. The heat and pressure of their planet’s core to be the former general’s tomb. 

  
With the military in a state of disarray, not to mention his status as chief of the scientific council, none would expect that General Zod was killed by Jor-El. The man sighed and went home, the finishing touches on his project needed to be completed. Time was not on his side.

  
~WARiyB~

  
  


“Ah, Jor-El, a lovely end to the meeting.” One of the elder council members said, smiling softly and placing a hand on the man’s arm. “I see you have abandoned the nonsense of our planet losing its integrity.” He said with a grin, and Jor tilted his head softly. 

  
  


“I have not, Councilman.” Jor started, the other man frowning. “I simply know better than to talk to a wall. At least, I have learned that. If you will excuse me, my wife and child require my attention.” He said, and the man blinked and took a step back as Jor-El left. Child? He did not recall a child being on the allowed permissions for birth for the family of El. Then again, he was chief scientist, it probably wasn’t on record yet. 

  
  


Jor-El walked out of the council hall, and then took a transport to his home. It was a short trip, and his observatory was slowly opening to reveal his large telescope. Others in the surrounding area didn’t even bat an eye, he was always looking to the stars. That the normally visible telescope was missing was also no cause for alarm, he was probably repairing it, or adding a new instrument. 

  
  


“Krypton Space and Security, who is it that is calling?” The voice at the end of the comline said, and Jor spoke with all of the authority his station provided. 

  
  


“This is Senior Science and Exploration Chief Jor-El, of the house of El.” Jor started, and at confirmation he continued. “I will be launching a new satellite tonight, the atmosphere is thinner this evening, and I wish to be able to get my instruments in place before sunrise.” He said, and then the line was put on hold for a moment or so. 

  
  


“Permission granted, Chief Jor-El. May your endeavors prove fruitful.” The voice said, and then the line was cut. He sealed his home, everything he knew of his people and their culture, technology and history, was copied into the ship that was prepared. 

  
  


“Are you going off world, Jor? You said we have several weeks before the core destabilizes, I do not want you to be gone should that happen sooner rather than later.” Lara said, and he gave her a soft kiss, stroking her cheek with a smile. 

  
  


“Everything will be fine, my darling. Where is Kal?” He asked, and the boy in question was slowly crawling towards them. He apparently had escaped his crib. They both turned and then watched as he grunted and got up on his feet, slowly toddling towards them. They both smiled brightly, their son’s first steps. 

  
  


“A vision for our future, my wife.” Jor said, moving to pick up their boy, and kissing his cheek softly, to the delight of said child. “Walking towards new life.” He said, and though Lara was surprised, it was short lived as a tremor rocked not only their home, but the whole planet. “We have a scant few hours before those get worse, come with me.” He said, and the trio moved towards the launch pad that had been set up. 

  
  


Lara was positioned in one of the pods, and before she could ask rightly what was going on, it was activated and she was put into a deep, but protected sleep. Kal was next, given a soft kiss to his forehead before the pod closed. Jor then got into his pod, and with a soft sigh he spoke. 

  
  


“Lock down the manor, initiate a launch sequence when the tremors reach an interval of five galactic standard minutes.” He said, working through the last minute preparations, the pod wasn't quite closed yet. He answered communications from the council, and he gave them reassurances that the tremors were just simple shakes, nothing more. 

  
  


As the sun started to rise he sent his last message, just as he knew no more of the conscious world. 

  
~WARiyB~

  
  


Nothing but the universe itself was perfect, and it was only perfect in the sense that it’s chaotic paths were the only true constant. That being said, the pulse of force and radiation from the imploding, then exploding, planet of Krypton hit the pod carrying the family of El. It wasn’t terrible damage, but it was enough to rupture the larger pods just a bit. The automatic repair function would work, but slowly, as most of the energy was used for fuel. 

  
  


Because of that, Jor-El and Lara were exposed to a small bit of the harshness of space. They would live, but they were put into a deeper state of sleep, so they could recover with minimal discomfort. Time passed, as did their trip, and upon entering the atmosphere of their destination planet, the pods separated. The smallest rocketing towards its predetermined destination, while the other two did the same. The family would reunite, but not quite yet. This was not the plan of the parents, but the universe basked in it’s personal perfection. 

  
  
~WARiyB~

  
  


There was a soft sound, a gentle hissing and slow opening, before the light of the arctic sun streamed through said opening. Two beings rested, sleeping and healing, and when the sun hit their bare skin? Said healing went into near overdrive. It didn’t take long before they were awake, the first one being Lara, who sat up with a low groan, followed quickly by her husband. 

  
  


“Jor?” Lara asked, and he helped her out of her pod as he had gotten up first. “Where is Kal?” She asked, and the computer of the scout ship they were in responded. 

  
  


“Kal-El’s planetary pod was disengaged from the two fuel and transport pods of Jor-El, and Lara-El, of the house of El.” The computerized voice spoke in a monotone. “Current whereabouts, Smallville, Kansas, approximately ten thousands kilometers southwest.” The voice said, and Jor sighed, closing his eyes. 

  
  


The two parents then sat, basking in the sun, as they ate procured rations. They learned of the happenings of their journey, and also that their son was alive and well. He was also nearing his ninth year of life, and though they had missed much… they were still alive, and that mattered much more in the long run. 

  
  


“Explain to me, my husband, why we came to this planet.” Lara asked a few days later, while they were healed, they were still getting used to everything that was Earth as a whole. Learning things in their sleep at an accelerated rate, while their cells were bombarded with the nourishing rays of the sun. 

  
  


“Space, life… and time. That is all we have in our existence, Lara.” Jor started, leaning back and closing his eyes softly before opening them to look at her. “We originally never made it off of Krypton. Our son grew up with none but himself, and various Kryptonian refugees to bolster his life. I watched… from beside Rao himself, in the afterlife.” He said with a gentle sigh. 

  
  


“You died… we died, and you were given a second chance.” Lara said with a frown, and he nodded. 

  
  


“Even if I could not save Krypton, I would be able to save us, our family.” Jor said, smiling with a bit of tiredness creeping in. “He will not be alone, and he will learn what it means to be born of Earth, and Krypton. We shall not make the same mistakes of our people, at least… that is the hope.” He said, and she smiled as she squeezed his hand. That was their house. The house of El, the house of Hope. They would do this, together.

  
~WARiyB~

  
  


Many didn’t know, as there was no real reason to ask, but Lara had been born under strict terms on Krypton. She was to be not a wife of a scientist, but a general in their army. Her senses were heightened, her ability to discern and strategize was on par with Dru-Zod, and only his actual experience in battle had him higher than her. She was not one to let her birth given abilities flounder, however. She always kept herself abreast of the knowledge of war and battle, and of course the political side of things.

  
  


With that in her essence and mind, she helped her husband learn how to control his senses and body while on the new planet. They took an extra year to get themselves prepared and ready, but soon they were flying, under their own power, towards the location of their son. They did so in the cover of night, and even then they waited until the morning before approaching the two Earth parents of their beloved son. 

  
  


  
~WARiyB~

  
  


Jonathan Kent was about to ask his wife, Martha, a question when there was a knock on the door. He got up before his son could, and came to it. He opened it up to see a couple, probably about his and Martha’s age, standing there with small smiles. “Good morning, can I help you?” He asked, polite as always. 

  
  


“Most definitely, Mr. Kent.” Martha said, deciding to take the lead here. “We would like to discuss the… unusual circumstances of your son’s arrival to you.” She said, and his eyes went hard, but she pressed on before he could say anything. “Because it is how we arrived here, as well.” She said, and he blinked softly, frowning once more. 

  
  


“Well, not to be rude, but that is quite a declaration. How about we take a seat on the porch here, and I get my wife out here so we can chat.” The elder Kent said, and they nodded, not even bothering to deny or buster and be overly upset. That was a point in their favor. They did take a seat on said porch, talking to each other as Jonathan went back into the house. 

  
  


“Who was it, pa?” Their son, Clark, asked, his wife having a look of questioning as well. 

  
  


  
“Ah, just some folks looking to ask us farmers some questions.” Jonathan said, smiling at his boy. “Why don’t you go upstairs and listen to your new songs, alright?” He said, and the boy nodded, bringing his dish to the sink and then going upstairs to do just that. When the door closed the man turned to his wife. “Folks say they came just like our boy did… I want to listen to them, yeah?” He said, and she nodded, wiping her mouth of her coffee and going outside with her husband. 

  
  


They arrived to the sight of the man of the couple straightening out some bent shears… and sharpening them, with his bare hands. “I still say you should have asked permission first, husband! What if he wanted to melt them down for their prime components?” The wife asked, and the husband huffed good naturedly. 

  
  


“Lara, I told you… usually farmers of this planet will discard rusted tools or in disrepair, as they are of little to no use to them anymore. I was simpl-” He paused when he saw them being watched. “Ah, apologies.” He said, and Jonathan took the shears. 

  
  


“Well, I was going to sell them to an artist… but if they work, why not.” Jonathan said, and then shook the man and woman's hand, as did his wife. “Jonathan and Martha Kent.” He said, introducing himself and his wife. 

  
  


“Lara, and Jor-El.” Lara started, again taking the lead. “Last children of Krypton, our home planet.” She said with a bit of sadness to her tone. 

  
  


“Progenitors of Kal-El, the young child who is currently listening to… the Rolling Stones?” Jor-El finished with a question, and was lightly slapped on the shoulder. 

  
  


“Stop being so clinical, Jor!” Lara said and then took a deep breath. “Yes, the boy whom you speak of as son, is also our son.” She said, and smiled gently. “We, in no way, want to take him from your life. He is happy, and his term of endearment for you is enough proof of that. However… we know that he has abilities you cannot explain, and that he seems unable to fully explore.” She said, and the Kents looked at each other, then her once more. 

  
  


“We wish to be a part of his life, if you would have us.” Lara continued. “We were injured on our journey here, and we had to recover before we were healthy enough to see him. We crashed far to the North, while he… well, crashed here.” She said, and Martha nodded, before she looked at the woman across from her. 

  
  


“We’d effectively be two sets of parents for him?” Martha asked, and Lara nodded. “We’d have to make sure we are on the same page all the time, don’t want two different kinds of information going to him.” She said, and Jor-El nodded as well, smiling brightly. 

  
  


“Wonderful!” The Kryptionian male said, clapping his hands together gently. “We have missed our son, but we understand if you would prefer to…” He seemed to think. “Not withhold the truth, but keep it secret until he can truly comprehend it. We would care for him regardless, and teach him, but perhaps just say we are… relatives of sorts?” He offered, and Jonathan seemed to be thinking of that after it was spoken. 

  
  


“I don’t think we should.” Martha said, having been thinking about it as well. “Clark is a smart boy… and he has been asking about how he got his abilities. I think… we should explain it to him. Let him know that even though you’re to be in his life, you’re not taking him from us.” She said, and there was a murmur of agreement. It would be a new addition to their life, but they would make it work. For the happiness of their family, and the brighter future of the world they would come to call home. 

  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Again, the muse… she leaves me when I had so much more to add to this with ideas. Then again, leaving it open ended like this seems nice and appropriate. Regardless, I hope it can be enjoyed. Read and review, please. 


End file.
